


Dayenu

by Vahvah



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahvah/pseuds/Vahvah
Summary: ...И он оставил записку в двух словах. [Семидесятые годы XX века]





	Dayenu

Острые песчинки забрались в сапоги и безжалостно впиваются в кожу, гулкий восточный ветер, горячий и хлёсткий, бьёт в лицо, но ты идёшь прямо. Затылок разрывается от расплавленного золотистого жара, в висках пульсирует барабаном и иссохший язык рассыпается в глотке, но ты идёшь прямо, ведь сердце у тебя стало мягким воском, а кости горят.

— Ты поверила в него? Всерьёз?

Альфред идёт позади, весь расслабленный и готовый пришибить любого, но чего тебе бояться в _своей_ столице? Он лениво потягивает диетический «Пеппер» и ловко жонглирует ключами от новенького, ярко-красного, как спелая вишня, Шевроле, но ты не собираешься слушать, как здорово было бы прокатиться до окраин города, где можно было бы непринуждённо поболтать о твоих соседушках-душечках, в любую секунду готовых украсить тебя колумбийским галстуком. И уж тем более не хочешь слушать о том, что он думает о твоей слабости, про которую прослышал от болтливого босса.

— Ты не за этим приехал, — выплёвываешь ты жёстко, чересчур жёстко, неожиданно развернувшись и сверкнув тёмными глазами. Альфред столбенеет, едва не пролив газировку на свеженькие, с иголочки синюю рубашку и бежевые брюки. Он болезненно сглатывает и улыбается, как умеет — сначала чуть приподняв уголки губ, неловко, будто не умеет и ждёт одобрения, а потом широко и тепло, показав белоснежные кончики зубов.

— _Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good_ , — протягивает он возмутительно шутливо и непозволительно серьёзно, схватив тебя за руку и поцеловав смуглую ладонь. — _I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, let me tell you I really did the best I could_.

Он знает, ты знаешь, что если он назовёт тебя _«детка»_ хоть раз, то ты растаешь сахарком на солнце, неумело улыбнёшься в ответ и, приобняв его за локоть, поплетёшься куда угодно, и будешь весело щебетать, соглашаясь со всем. Но Альфред замолкает, его улыбка меркнет, и он, сжав твою ладонь, смотрит напополам с осуждением и сожалением.

— Ты поверила в него? Всерьёз?

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы выплюнуть нелепую отговорку, чтобы накричать, вырвав руку из его заботливой хватки, и залепить пощёчину за глупость и наглость, чтобы, чудом обуздав истерику, извергнуть на него накопившийся на языке яд от неоправданных надежд, но Альфред складывает брови грустным домиком, чуть щурит глаза — и ты сдаёшься. Он невыносимо обаятелен, особенно когда искренен, и все чувства открыты в его глазах, напоминающих твой амулет с лазуритом и Именем, приятно тяготящий шею, или раскинувшееся над вами небо, по которому плетутся глупые облака. Ты сдаёшься.

— Да, всерьёз. Я поверила ему, Альфи. И я всегда делаю это всерьёз.

Америка качает головой и, не отпуская, ведёт тебя к задыхающейся от пыли машине.

**ההההה**

Ты запрещаешь себе верить.

Ты не знаешь, что такое «верить» отвлечённо, верить во «что-то», ты можешь только _довериться_ кому-то, — а остальные почему-то не поймут, откуда у тебя внутри столько невыплаканных слёз, от которых поблекли глаза, и ядовитой обиды, свернувшейся гремучей змеёй в груди. Ты боишься, потому что _поверить_ для тебя: значит отдаться, раскурочив рёбра и вырвав сердце для другого, значит приставить нож к горлу, если попросят, и знать, что хуже не будет, значит убивать, если скажут, потому что так будет правильно, значит сражаться, даже если шансов нет, потому что тебе приказали, значит... Значит служить, значит помогать, значит не спорить, значит довериться, будто ты верный меч — или верная жена, покорная, как овечка на заклание, и непоколебимая, как твердыня Сиона. Тебе так хочется, во всяком случае.

Ты знаешь, что часто не оправдывала чужое доверие, о, очень часто, и это всегда были те, кого меньше всего хотелось обманывать. Твои дети, верившие тебе, верившие в тебя, умиравшие и страдавшие ради тебя, но получившие в награду проклятья и боль, неукротимую память о погибшем и разрешение плакать раз в год. И ещё...

Отец. _«Av»_.

Ты не хочешь произносить громких имён, их хватает с запасом, не хочешь вспоминать пышные, обветшалые титулы, ты не хочешь тратить времени даже в мыслях, но на деле это, даже в мыслях, звучит очень жалко, беспомощно и, быть может, трогательно, когда ты думаешь, — _«Av»_ , мимолётно, чтобы не зацепиться и не расплакаться от утраченных лет — и где-то в тебе воскресает маленькая, простодушная девочка-оборванка, бродившая по пустыне две-тысячи-с-чем-то-лет-назад среди бессчётных овечьих стад и хохотавшая навстречу восточному ветру, поднимая руки к небу, шепча доверчиво и легко — _«спасибо, Abba»_.

Девочка выросла и возмужала, пустыни сменились шумными городами за высокими стенами. И вот тебе уже пришлось кричать, содрогаясь под дождём ударов сквозь свист плетей, которыми чужеземцы стегали своих лошадей и сдирали с тебя кожу лоскутами, а потом, усмехаясь, щедро посыпали солью и кипящей смолой — _«за что это всё, Abba?!»_.

О, за что! Какой наивный вопрос, теперь ты, взрослая женщина, давно поняла — умом, острым и метким, но не душой — текущей и пламенной, так и норовящей выскользнуть из объятий плоти. И из раза в раз, когда тебе хочется кричать _«за что?»_ , то ты не взрослая, ты — вновь дитя, слабое, беззащитное, запуганное до смерти язычниками и их смертоносными идолами, дитя беспризорное, брошенное с презрением в грязь, но подобранное сердобольным. Ты, каждый раз, когда сил нет держать окаменевшую маску силы и стёршие до крови душу доспехи мужества, — вновь дитя, и ты не хочешь бороться, спорить, размышлять, ты заливаешься слезами и цепляешься худыми пальчиками за призрачные ризы, белые-белые, как облака над землями, расшитые лазурными, как небо над облаками, нитями, хлюпаешь носом и зовёшь: _«Abba, Abba!»_.

И макушку греет теплая, горячая, нестерпимо жаркая и могучая длань, и ты знаешь, что тебя могли бы раздавить легче, чем букашку, но ты жмёшься ближе и вновь зовёшь, чувствуя, как тельце обволакивают, обнимая, потоки пламени. И грохочет голос, подобный грому над мечущимися волнами, и свет за закрытыми глазами становится нестерпимым: _«ШЕМА, ИСРАЭЛЬ!»_ , а за бурей прохладный ветер: _«Не бойся, маленькая»_.

И однажды ты вновь спрашиваешь: за что? Но разве ты не знаешь? Отец нашёл тебя, грязную и босоногую, от которой брезгливо отворачивались сильные мира сего, нашёл тебя, отверженную и голодную, рождённую, чтобы сгнить в пустыне, посреди равнодушных скал и песков, нашёл — и забрал, проливая потоки кровавых слёз. Разве не помнишь ты, как тебя возвысили? Как накормили мёдом из камня и манной небесной, как омыли росой светлой, как облачали в одеяния шёлковые, расшитые золотом и серебром и сафьяновые сандалии? Как елеем помазали и подарили корону с двенадцатью сверкающими алмазами? Помнишь ты, как стала крепкой, красивой, как окружили тебя слугами и звёзды были тебе сподручными? И не понимал никто, понимать не хотел, и ты не понимала: за что Отец полюбил тебя? Но разум не бывает любовью.

Разве ты не помнишь, как стала надменной, шагая навстречу смерти? И каждый захотел получить тебя, каждый с юга и севера, востока и запада, каждый то ластился к тебе, подло и обманчиво-ласково, то врывался с яростью, сокрушая стены городов. Разве не помнишь ты, как _другим_ отвечала? Помни об этом, покуда живёшь, иначе никогда не поймёшь, как пронзала благодетеля своего болью и за что тебя пронзили насквозь.

И ты помнишь об этом. Отец видит, ты помнишь об этом, помнила каждый раз, прикасаясь лбом к стене и сдерживая стоны, помнила, когда тебя простили и вдохнули вновь дыхание жизни. Разум не бывает любовью, помни об этом и не спрашивай, почему не могла умереть вместе со своими детьми, ведь любовь не всегда бывает прощением.

Но почему же в тот раз? Почему снова? В чём ошиблась, думаешь ты, разводя руками навстречу безмятежным небесам. Может, такова судьба, так должно было быть с самого начала? Таков... План? Он знал?..

**ההההה**

— _You got problems in your life of love, you've got a broken heart, he's double-dealing with your best friend_.

Альфред стучит по рулю, и верная Импала будто подпевает ему, отплёвываясь песком Негева. Ты сидишь рядом и буравишь взглядом жизнерадостного юнца, до того минут десять рассказывавшего тебе о «Новой Надежде» и «потрясном калифорнийце».

— _That's when the tear drops start, pick up the phone, I'm here alone,_ — он невинно подмигивает, пряча лукавую улыбку. Ты с трудом держишься, чтобы не чмокнуть его в румяную щёку.

Держишься, с лёгким пренебрежением закатив глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Альфред обрывает ритмичный стук и, чуть дёрнув тебя за локоть, протягивает холодную, уже влажную от жары банку газировки. Движение, и ты осушаешь её наполовину, в горле приятно шипит.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так. Все эти века так... Ищешь свой сад к востоку от Эдема. Хочешь основать свой маленький Мэйббери.

Ты тут же выпрямляешься и хмуришь брови.

— Нам обязательно об этом говорить?

— Нет, — Альфред пожал плечами. — Но разве тебе не будет легче?

— Он побеждал, ясно? — ты зябко вздрагиваешь. — Я вернулась на земли Храма спустя столько лет, я... Ты же знаешь, каково победить три страны одновременно, Альфи? Ты же знаешь, каково это, когда тебя распирает от силы, когда ты не уверен, что сможешь удержать всю эту мощь внутри, что она не вырвется... — покосилась на внимательно кивающего Америку. — Я доказала, наконец, что у меня есть право на эти земли. Доказала так, что вы все перепугались, и они тоже. И он помог мне в этом.

— Он побеждал, — Альфред в недоумении кривится. — Разве это важно? Много кто побеждает, но никто же не считает Монтгомери спасителем человечества!

Твой вздох. Конечно.

Конечно. У него на запястье ты легко замечаешь серебряный браслет с белёсой надписью «In God We Trust».

 _Они_ все так мыслят.

**ההההה**

Они не знают, каково жить в отвержении. У них есть — братья, сёстры, родители, друзья.

У тебя не было.

Те, кого ты могла бы назвать братьями и сёстрами, презирали тебя и пытались убить, те, кого ты могла бы назвать родителями, отпрянули от тебя, не скрывая досады, те, кто могли бы быть твоими друзьями, не желали идти с тобой по одной стороне дороги. Они смотрели на тебя то завистливо, то брезгливо, но никак не могли понять, отчего ты не умираешь и брыкаешься, как бы больно не били, отчего считаешь себя особенной и не хочешь сделать самую малость: может, поклониться, может, поставить в Храме статую чужеземного деспота, может, отступить от своих глупых запретов — сущий пустяк, недостойный споров.

_— Такие, как ты, для таких, как я... — Египет задумчиво жуёт губу, болтая вином в кубке. — Удивилась бы ты, что тебе на ухо язвительно жужжит надоедливая мошка?_

_— Бог твой поможет?! — Ассирия заливисто хохочет, запрокинув голову назад и обнажив белоснежные львиные клыки, но смех быстро превращается в яростное рычание. — Довольно я порезвилась с тобой, мышка, настало время лить кровь._

_— Не люблю я изменников, а уж глупцов ненавижу, — Вавилон лениво щёлкает пальцами, запирая за собой двери и оставляя тебя в сгорающем Храме. — Надеюсь лишь, что ты поймёшь свою дурость раньше, чем наглотаешься дыма._

_— Варварские суеверия забавляют меня. Порой, — Греция, схватив тебя за подбородок, заставляет смотреть в свои глаза цвета моря, в котором потонуло бесчисленно путников. — Но не когда дикари топчут мои дары. Не настало ли время тебе чуть поменяться, Иудея?_

_...Только Рим молчит — да и тебе сложно ответить, выковыривая гладиус из живота._

Они все, быть может, не самые плохие, вовсе не чудища, ты это признаёшь, но они другие, совсем другие. Они тебя не понимали и понимать не хотели, не пытались даже, и вовсе не потому, что ты всегда была совсем крошечной и в больших делах ничего не решала. А потому, что лишь у тебя был не один лишь господин и суровый владыка, нет, у тебя был (и всегда будет) Отец.

Ты никак не возьмёшь в толк, для чего понадобилась именно ты, отчего не избрать сильный народ? Глупость, наивность, дерзкий вызов гордому миру, но Отцу лучше знать. Он, без сомнений, поставил на тебе печать задолго до всех путешествий и царей, — может, когда глупые людишки, разжигая костры и кутаясь в шкуры, грелись в ныне укрытой базальтовым покрывалом Афарской котловине, а может, кто знает, и когда лепил из глины первую живность в первозданном океане, где-то в теплом уютном местечке у подводного вулкана.

Ты всегда знала, что у других тоже есть отцы и матери, но тебя это мало волновало. Порой бывало печально, что у тебя нет заботливой мамы (и потому ты до сих с сомнением и совсем немного с ревностью косишься на христиан и коронованную Мариам), но зато Отец всегда любил тебя, очень любил, юной ты знала это твёрдо: когда дурачилась с наивными овечками, подгоняя их жезлом, а потом заваливалась у огня, заводила неуклюжие, но чистые мотивы пастушьих песен и засыпала под нежные напевы тускневшего неба и невесомые ласки ночного ветра. Для чего тебе земная семья, для чего лживые друзья, если, уложив кудрявую голову на ладони, ты чувствовала крепкий, как метка, поцелуй на виске и шепот, похожий на красивейшую песню.

 _«Не бойся, маленькая. Я не оставлю тебя, пусть даже небеса исчезнут, как дым, а земля истлеет плащом. Я не оставлю тебя»_.

И ты видела прекрасные сны: на голых холмах пробивались ручьи, в пустыне вырастали кедр и акация, мирт и олива, поднимались в степи сосна и бук. И из твоего сердца, твоего любимого Города, текла река, проходившая сквозь бурное море до горизонта, текла насквозь, пронзая, словно наточенный кинжал податливую плоть. И ты отчего-то понимала, что они и не могли смешаться: ведь море было холодным и горьким, от него пахло солью и смертью, а река была огненной и утоляла жажду навсегда.

Но порой сны становились страшными, нестерпимо страшными: дрожала земля, козлятами плясали холмы, солнце обращалось тьмой, и изломаны оказывались рога луны, превращённой в кровь, и звёзды в беспорядке кружились. Уходило море прочь от берегов, иссыхали источники вод и реки обращались вспять, убегая в горы, и надвигалась с севера грозная буря, переливающаяся вспышками молний. И ты бежала прочь и звала на помощь, но из бури мир сотрясали глухое рычание и грохот сотен тысяч крыл, и ты не знала, где бы мог быть Отец, как не в буре, восседая на сапфировом троне с пламенными колёсами, полными любопытных глаз.

И всё же однажды тебе пришло в голову, что пугают тебя и наказывают лишь потому, что не хотят, чтобы ты потерялась, а, значит, дорожат.

Да, у других были отцы и матери, они обещали многое детям — славы, силы, сытых желудков, многое говорили — угрожали, умоляли, насмехались. Но хоть кто из них говорил чадам самое важное, что всегда, стоило спору зайти далеко, ты слышала от Отца — сквозь крик и боль, ярость и печаль? Хоть кто из них слышал ли...

У тебя ком в горле, когда ты вспоминаешь, что потеряла. Чего у тебя нет сейчас, по чему ты так тоскуешь.

Где красота, где радость, где счастье, где покой, где же любовь, когда нет Отца? Разве ты можешь быть цельной, разве можешь не чувствовать себя сосудом, который использовали и выкинули, разве можешь не чувствовать себя просто-напросто обманутой женщиной? Ведь ты ещё помнишь, что тебя ненавидели и не понимали потому, что ты всё делала, как тебе говорил Отец, как приказывал тебе Отец, но ты прощала странные просьбы и причудливые команды, ведь тебе обещали: разверзнутся небеса, придёт истинный царь, единый над всею землей, и ты станешь ему Царством вечным.

Пусть все люди, все народы — маленькие, незаметные, затерявшиеся в бесконечности космической пыли — искорки, отлетающие от огромной звёзды, но ты смогла бы вернуться такой же звездой к своей звезде, к своему Любимому, ждавшему тебя тысячу лет в одиночестве холодного голубого сияния посреди облаков.

Ждавшему ли? И тебя ли одну, дева Сиона?

**ההההה**

— Dad всегда говорил мне, что я высоко заберусь, а падать будет больно. Удивительно, что никто больше него не пытался сбросить меня.

Стемнело и вы остановились около твоего дома неподалёку от Яффы. Альфред, облокотившись на дверь машины, буравит взглядом одноэтажный домик, а ты сидишь на капоте, сминая уже вторую банку из-под пива.

— Он был таким довольным, когда пытался втоптать меня в грязь, — Альфред невесело хмыкает.

Ты отвечаешь такой же ухмылкой, вспоминая молодого мужчину с песчаными волосами и холодной улыбкой, с уверенным баритоном Дэвида Боуи и неизменным запахом рома, табака и лимона.

— Порой я думал, что он ненавидит меня. Порой я думал, что он жалеет, что я появился на свет. Войны прошли, мы были союзниками, а всё ещё непросто. Когда-то я был готов поверить, что он может убить меня...

— Не сравнивай.

— Что?

Он мигом оказался рядом, заставив машину чуть покачнуться.

— Не сравнивай, — ты сжала медный амулет с лазуритом и Именем, тяготящий шею. Губы предательски задрожали. — Здесь нет ничего похожего.

— _Он_ не ненавидит тебя. И не хочет убить.

— Лучше бы убил. Разве это не было бы милосердием?

Альфред приобнял тебя за плечи, разливая прохладу по твоему горячему, сухому телу.

— Dad не собирался убивать меня, но он не мог поверить, что я стал взрослым и могу жить так, как считаю правильным. Он думал, что я вечно буду его diligent boy. Но так не бывает! Дети растут, а хорошие родители снимают страховочные колёса. Мы с тобой научились жить одни, наделали кучу ошибок, но сделали их сами. Ты не могла быть вечно под присмотром.

Тебе не хватает духу ответить, что ты никогда этого не желала. Не хотела жить без присмотра — без заботливого надзора за каждым шагом, без тяжёлой руки на макушке. Что ты так привыкла, что каждый твой неправильный шаг ругают на чём свет стоит, а правильный хвалят и дарят что-нибудь, раз уж ты послушная девочка, что ты так привыкла к мысли, что никогда не останешься одна, даже если рухнешь в самую глубокую пропасть, в морскую пучину, и тебя обязательно схватят и вырвут из западни, пусть даже тебя опутают цепи преисподней.

Ты до сих пор веришь, что Отец бросил тебя.

**ההההה**

_«Сукин сын, в Которого я верила, Которому я верила!»_

Ты кричала от боли, ужаса и предвкушения, сгорая заживо под разваливающимися стенами Масады. Последний защитник, последний из тех, кто убил всех детей и женщин и братьев по оружию, не сумел покончить с собой — ты сделала это легко, взмахнув мечом, как пером о бумагу, и подожгла крепость. Близился Конец Дней, близился День Воскресения! К чему было малодушничать, когда ты, расправив плечи, принимала смерть от огня из глубин Геннома, к чему кривиться, извалявшись в крови своих же людей и поганых, когда тебе предстояло воспарить!

И в последние мгновения ты вспоминала, как Вавилон оставил тебя в Первом Храме, как ты ревела телёнком, из последних сил обнимая раскалившийся докрасна Ковчег. Было страшно до онемения, ужас зажал и проглотил тебя, словно огромная змея, от жара давно выгорели ресницы и волосы, кровь кипела, кожа пузырилась багровыми волдырями и шумно булькала, плакать стало невыносимо, когда слёзы тут же испарялись, а глаза высыхали и рассыпались пеплом. Ты кричала, пока тебя не начало тошнить собственными кишками, и, наконец, рухнула крыша.

Всё, что ты помнишь потом: тьма, бездонный и безграничный океан тьмы от одного несуществующего края до другого. А ещё было холодно и мокро. Ты лежала и будто бы двигалась, позволив безмятежным волнам вечности нести тебя из ниоткуда в никуда. Ты не чувствовала ничего, кроме болезненного озноба, ни рук, ни ног, не могла дышать, не могла пошевелить хоть пальцем, не могла заговорить, хоть в мыслях. Один лишь холод владел тобой, высосав душу и взамен укрыл, заботливо подворачивая, сырым покоем могилы.

Но ты задышала вновь. Нет, не так: тебя _заставили_ дышать вновь.

Вдруг ты поняла, что у тебя есть тело, что вновь расправляются лёгкие, а в ноздри настойчиво лезет свежий ветер. Гулкий, хлёсткий восточный ветер подхватил тебя, мягко провёл по губам и тут же проскользнул в глотку, и сердце мигом сотрясло ударом. И нежданно всюду — пламя, и тьма расступается, шипя от злости и дрожа от мук.

В тот раз ты очнулась неподалёку от Ниппура, голая, грязная и зверски голодная. Хвала Отцу, один не в меру знающий вдовец нашёл тебя и приютил.

_— Ему больше нет до меня дела. Живи себе в изгнании, постигай смирение, раз уж не получилось дома — вот и всё послание._

_— Нет дела? Кто, как ты думаешь, вернул тебя, дочь Иакова? Кто напутствовал мне найти тебя, дева Сиона?_

Чудесное — не в расступившимся Тростниковом море, невероятное — не в гибели вражеских полков под стенами обречённого города, поразительное — не в тяжёлых крыльях, укрывших трёх юношей в разгорячённой печи, невозможное — не в багрянородных безумцах, терявших короны и головы легче, чем деревья отдают листья осенью. Всё, что сокрушало тебя больше всего и вселяло безумную надежду в самые отчаянные времена, всё, чему ты дивилась долгую-долгую жизнь — готовность, решимость, желание подлинно Невероятного и Бесконечного вмешаться, опускаясь ниже достойного, в обыденное и конечное. Желание сделать твоё дело — твоё! Ты, маленькое, бедное царство, зажатое в уголке между варварскими пустынями и просвещёнными державами великих рек, ты, ничтожнейшее из царств обозримого мира, сперва и потом и не царство вовсе, россыпь людишек без земли и защиты, что у тебя может быть за дело?! — Своим.

_«Ты спрашиваешь: почему?»_

_«_ _Нет никаких причин. Вы этого не заслуживаете, вы все — предатели, насильники, лжецы, прелюбодеи, тонущие в грязи своих же пороков»_

_«В тебе не было ничего особенного»_

_«Я люблю тебя, глупая девочка. Люблю каждую пташку на этой крохотной планетке — и не могу иначе. Разве ты не лучше пташки? Много хуже, если сказать по чести, но... Любовь не бывает разумом»_

Ты вспоминала эти слова потом, выпутываясь из развалин сгоревшей крепости, в целёхоньком теле и с ясной головой. Нет, Отец не говорил с тобой, — зато ты помнила, как говорил другой. Одинокий человек в кругу лунного света, чья душа разрывалась между страхом и долгом.

Помнила, и от этого сердце пожирала, противно фырча от удовольствия, чёрная ревность. Помнишь, и от этого тебя трясёт. Нет, не злость, не ненависть, если подумать, то и не зависть — ревность, обычная ребячья ревность, а ещё обида.

Ты не просто верила, ты поверила Ему, ты верила во всё, что тебе говорили, во всё, что сама и придумала, из раза в раз листая священные книги. Поверила, что станешь не просто могучей державой, нет, ты станешь Царством, небесным и вечным, не узнающим смерти, ты поверила, что Отец выхватит тебя в миг позорнейшего падения и поднимет выше всех, а уж эти язычники... Ох, эти язычники, все они — грешные, мерзкие, все они, кто унижал тебя, кто лепетал тебе столько обидных гадостей и столько раз втаптывал в грязь, смакуя твою немощь, все они — поплатятся. Ты помнила множество красивых слов, что наговорили посланники о грядущем мире, об обращении поганых, но в это-то ты и не смогла поверить по-настоящему. Не захотелось.

Ведь если все спасутся, то что же в тебе особенного? Если Отец любит всех, то разве это значит, что больше всех любит тебя одну? Ведь ты стольким пожертвовала, возведя вокруг себя неприступную стену Закона, из которой тебе запрещали выглядывать даже в щёлочку, ты столько отдала на алтарь послушания, выдавливая, словно гнойный нарыв, чужеземные соблазны. Ты расшибала лоб в поклонах и заучивала до зубовного скрежета слова молитв, ты пролила неисчислимо крови во Имя, ты страдала, ты старалась, всё поглядывая в небо с мольбой, лишь бы тебя заметили и похвалили, как преданная животинка. Ты... И после всего!..

_— Ненавижу Тебя!_

_Ты в отчаянии швыряешь в пыль багровый огрызок меча. Всё кончено: Бар-Козива, как его называли кичливые книжники, проиграл с треском, Рим клокочет орлом, поймавшим в когти юркую полевую мышку, всюду с твоих людей срывают кожу и распинают на деревяшках, разжигают под ними костры и припоминают каждый неосторожный взгляд. Всё кончено, а вот ты не кончилась, хоть исколола себе грудь, как сил хватило, но — меч затупился и сломался, а раны исцелились, будто бы ты и не перестала быть духом народа._

_— Всё, что мне было нужно, всё, ради чего я трудилась — встретить Тебя достойно!_

_Ты беспомощно пинаешь землю, захлёбываясь злостью и отчаянной мыслью: у тебя больше нет ни царей, ни владений, ничего, кроме Закона и памяти об ушедшем._

_— Я мечтала об этом, сожри меня Азазель! — ты машешь кулаками в небо, но оно молчит. — Восстания, от которых нет толку и быть не могло... Я ждала Тебя! Где же Помазанник, о котором Ты пел мне сказки столько лет?! Где спасение, о котором заставил думать неустанно?.. Ты обещал, что я стану выше всех, что дойду до всех краёв мира... — сжимаешь челюсти до мерзкого скрежетания, лишь бы не пустить слёз. — Abba, Ты обещал, не будь такой чёрствой скотиной!_

_Ещё долго, покуда не раскроются сумерки, ты слоняешься по убежищу в далёких горах посреди молчания мира, полного негодования. Ты проклинаешь весь свет и Отца последними словами, за которые тебя, услышь кто, немедля высек бы без раздумий, ты кричишь, пока голос не оборачивается жалким хрипом, ты бьёшь скалы, пока руки не превращаются в мясо, и, когда наступает ночь, ты падаешь на спину и молча глядишь на луну._

_Ничего, что походило бы на ответ. Ничего, что было бы похоже на утешение. Даже когда ты шепчешь: «убей меня», даже когда ты умоляешь, радуясь думам о смерти, как дитя новой игрушке._

_— Просто поговори со мной, — твои слова тянутся ниточкой ввысь в серебряном сиянии. — Abba, когда придёт время, поговори со мной... Если горюешь, если беспокоишься, если любишь... Дай знать._

_Восемнадцать веков — молчание в шумном мире смешения. Восемнадцать веков — жизнь без стучащего в голове Голоса и заботливой десницы на плечах, в изгнании и забвении, в мучениях без Отца и Любимого. Восемнадцать веков, за которые ты поняла, наконец, что в твоих детях хватает силы, чтобы вырвать свободу и счастье самим._

**ויויויויויוי**

Следующим утром ты просыпаешься в своей нежно-голубой постели, посапывая и причмокивая от сладковатого привкуса «Пеппера» на припухших губах. Потягиваешься, замечая, что второе место успело остыть. Вздох. Альфред наверняка сбежал за пять минут до рассвета, напоследок поцеловав тебя и извинившись неловко, ведь и извиняться-то не за что: _«Ах, детка, ты же знаешь, столько дел, азиаты, латиносы, русский, еле вырвался! Не скучай»_.

На тумбочке, чуть сгорбившись, сидит рыже-русый мишка Тедди, уставившись на тебя чёрными глазами-бусинками с плещущейся мольбой подумать. Ты отворачиваешься и тоскливо рычишь, вжавшись лицом в подушку.

Минут через пять тебе это надоедает. Ты швыряешь подушку прочь, одеяло следом, но одеваться дальше халата сил нет никаких. Тебе нужен кофе, и срочно. Выпьешь его в компании с мишкой _Фредди_ , в лапках у которого с неуклюжим интересом замечаешь записку.

Кофе, быть может, лучший напиток на свете, согревающий твои стылые поутру руки. Вы с мишкой сидите во дворе, и плюшевый малыш с радостью отдаёт тебе записку с корявой, по-детски прыгающей подписью: «A. F. J.». И ты бегаешь взглядом по нелепым буквам, складывающимся в вонзающийся в твою душу меч:

_«Не Мой народ назову Моим народом, и не возлюбленную — возлюбленною._

_И на том месте, где сказано им: вы не Мой народ, там названы будут сынами Бога живого»_

Записка, выпав из омертвевших рук, грациозно падает на стол, подхваченная восточным ветром.

Ты мокрыми глазами утыкаешься в мишку, чмокаешь его в мохнатый лоб и улыбаешься.

— Ты придурок, Альфи. Второй самый чуткий и догадливый придурок на свете, которого я знаю.

А ещё ты — подумай об этом — сидишь в своём доме, построенном на родной земле, пьёшь свой кофе после приятной ночи с верным другом. Ты откидываешься на спинку кресла и хохочешь, широко распахнув глаза и глядя на лазурное небо и белые-белые облака.

— А Ты первый, — подмигиваешь, едва смутившись. — Я получила всё, что хотела — землю, союзников, уважение. Я получила всё, о чём просила столько веков, и не надеясь на Тебя, а веря в Тебя и надеясь на себя. Я научилась жить без Тебя, но не забывать о Тебе. Если в этом есть смысл, то я всё понимаю.

Да, понимаешь. Твои дети тоже умоляли тебя о смерти, но ты навеки забыла об этом — жизнь лучше смерти, и даже кратчайший миг счастья стоит многих лет мучений. И первые станут последними, если воспрянут и бросят силы.

Обняв доброго мишку, ты закрываешь глаза и засыпаешь, вновь видя прекрасные сны, как видела их босоногая девочка из Синайской пустыни, а с губ срывается последний вздох:

— Я люблю Тебя, Abba.

Отдыхай, Исраэль, впереди достаточно забот.

***

**От автора** :

 _Восточный ветер_ — по всей видимости, в Мадиаме, где зародился культ, Яхве был богом ветра, известного под арабским названием самум (букв. «отравитель»), а в Ветхом Завете именуемого qadim («восточный»). Этот сухой горячий сильный ветер зарождается весной и летом в Сирийской и Аравийской пустынях и движется на запад, сопровождаясь песчаным вихрем. Он вызывает резкое падение влажности и повышение температуры до 50 и более градусов, что может приводить к смерти людей. Для древних обитателей Мадиама подобное природное явление вполне могло быть достойным обожествления.

Ряд текстов ВЗ тесно связывают «восточный ветер» с Яхве или напрямую их отождествляет. В рассказе об Исходе Яхве поражает этим ветром Египет, а потом рассекает им Чермное море: _«И простёр Моисей жезл свой на землю Египетскую, и Яхве навёл на сию землю восточный ветер (ruaḥ qadim), на весь тот день и всю ночь. Настало утро, и восточный ветер (ruaḥ haqqadim) нанёс саранчу»_ [Исх. 10, 13].

Пророки VIII в. до н.э. Осия и Исайя прямо называют этот ветер «дыханием Яхве» (ruaḥ yhwh): _«Придёт восточный ветер, поднимется дыхание Яхве из пустыни (yaḇo’ qadim ruaḥ yhwh mimmidbar ‘ole), и иссохнет родник его, и иссякнет источник его»_ [Ос. 13, 15]; Яхве _«исторг [Израиль] дыханием своим тяжёлым в день восточного ветра (bəruḥo haqqaša bəyom qadim)»_ [Ис. 27, 8]. О том же спустя полтора столетия говорит пророк Иеремия, обещая от имени Яхве: _«Как восточный ветер (kəruaḥ qadim), развею их (т.е. иудеев) перед лицом врага»_ [Иер. 18, 17], и заявляя, что «виноградная лоза» (т.е. царская Иудея) _«во гневе вырвана, брошена на землю, и восточный ветер (ruaḥ haqqadim) иссушил плод её; отторжены и иссохли крепкие ветви её, огонь пожрал их»_ [Иез. 19, 12].

 _Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good..._ — Since I've Been Loving You (Led Zeppelin)

 _You got problems in your life of love..._ — Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (AC/DC)

 _Мэйббери_ — название маленького идиллического городка из классического комедийного многосерийного фильма 60-х годов «Шоу Энди Гриффита».

 _К востоку от Эдема [Рая]_ — экранизация знаменитого романа Стейнбека, романа о семейной драме юноши, который ревнует и страдает, видя как его отец отдает незаслуженное предпочтение другому своему сыну-любимцу. И чем сильнее его отчаяние, чем оно безнадежней, — тем сильнее желание обрести забытую родительскую любовь. Эта картина по праву считается классикой Голливуда и главным фильмом Джеймса Дина. Его, еще до окончания съемок, уже прозвали вторым Брандо.

 _Афарская котловина_ — геологическое образование на территории современной Эфиопии, где учёными были найдены первые останки человекообразных существ.

 _...Лепил из глины..._ — глина ускоряет процесс формирования полостей жирными кислотами-пузырьками и внедряет в эти пузырьки РНК (рибонуклеиновую кислоту). Именно РНК на данный момент признана основой биологической жизни.

 _Бар-Козива_ (Сын Лжи) — он же Бар-Кохба (Сын Звезды), вождь антиримского восстания, признанный некоторыми раввинами мессией. «Пусть Бог не помогает, лишь бы не мешал», — говорил Бар-Кохба.

**Author's Note:**

> «В 67-м году, когда была ‟война судного дня”, были несколько раввинов, среди них главный раввин армии обороны Израиля (Шломо Горэ). Он вынес постановление, что Моше Даян, министр обороны Израиля – это Мессия. И действительно, был освобожден Иерусалим, израильские солдаты впервые за тысячу лет взошли на храмовую гору. Люди просто плакали. Я думаю, что это был самый большой час благословения для Израиля. Солдаты совершили молитву на храмовой горе, подняли Израильский флаг и стали ждать Моше Даяна. Многие действительно верили, что он Мессия, ждали, что вот сейчас мы разрушим все эти мечети и поставим здесь Храм, и то, о чем мы молились века, случится. Моше Даян приехал. Построили строй, и он заговорил: “Наконец-то Израиль доказал, что он не нуждается в Боге. Мы можем сами воевать! Сегодня нам помогала фортуна. Фортуна нам поможет и дальше. Нам не нужен Бог, у нас есть армия”. Один из солдат, человек, соблюдающий заповеди, рассказал, что раньше, когда он читал в ТаНаХе, что люди объяты ужасом, он не понимал, что это значит. Он тоже верил, что Моше Даян – Мессия, пока Моше Даян не сказал то, что он сказал. Он говорит, что несколько солдат упало в обморок от страха. Это было большое разочарование».


End file.
